


A Bunny in the Oven

by blake_is_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, But just a little, F/F, Fluff, Omegaverse, Teen Pregnancy, Tumblr request, Unplanned Pregnancy, but Chloe loves her so it's ok, poor Kate is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Kate knows she's pregnant but hasn't told Chloe yet.





	A Bunny in the Oven

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is omegaverse, specifically a part of my In Your Arms omegaverse because an anon wanted to see how Chloe found out Kate was pregnant. So here it is! I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much to @applesaucedinosuar for editing, you're the best!

Chloe’s POV

 

I woke up that morning to the sound of shuffling and a loss of warmth against my front, making me reach out to grab at empty air for a moment, whining in disappointment. But then I heard the sound of someone gagging and soft footsteps running out of my bedroom. My eyes snapped open, the harsh morning light stinging my eyes as it shone through my window, causing a groan of discomfort to escape me before I sat up in bed and looked around. Kate wasn’t next to me. She must’ve been the one running out of the room. But that also meant she was the one retching in the bathroom across the hall right now. 

 

I got to my feet, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I quickly made my way to the bathroom. The door was still ajar, so when I opened it, I saw Kate on her knees, head in the toilet as she lost her dinner from the night before. I knelt down next to her, holding her hair back as I stroked her back, concern filling me as I kissed the top of her head, trying not to wince at the smell of vomit. 

 

“I’m right here, baby,” I whispered as soothingly as I could, holding her hair gently in one hand before reaching for the sink and a little paper cup to put some water in. I held it in my hand, waiting for her to finish before handing her the cup.

 

“Sorry,” she muttered, taking the cup with a weak smile and taking the water into her mouth before swishing and spitting it in the toilet. 

 

“You still having tummy issues?” I asked softly, getting her more water. She shrugged, taking the cup from me again and holding it in her hands, looking down into it like it would give her an answer of some kind. In the end, she just shrugged again, drinking the way slowly. 

 

“I… I don’t know if it’s… A stomach problem, per say,” she said hesitantly, getting to her feet and flushing the toilet before going to the sink to wash her hands. Either she was being really cryptic or I was missing something, because I had no idea what she meant by that. 

 

“What do you mean?” I asked, getting to my feet as taking a small step towards her, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it gently when she hesitated to speak, fear and uncertainty covering her face and making her brows pull together as she frowned at the floor. “You can tell me anything, Kate. You know that.” Her eyes welled up with tears, making my heart sink. 

 

_ Shit, fuck, I fucked up. What did I say?  _

My big, bad alpha protective instincts kicked in as I watched my girlfriend start to shake as she held back her sobs, fear mingling with her normally sweet scent as she clutched my hand tightly. 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” I whispered, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. “It’s ok, baby, I’ve got you, ok? I’m right here.” I kissed the top of her head again and again, feeling her clutch at the back of my shirt like a lifeline. I held her tightly against me, feeling her tiny frame shake and shudder in my arms. Kate crying was definitely one of the saddest things I’d ever had to experience. But if it meant that I could hold her and take care of her and make sure that everything was ok, then I could handle it. 

 

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out between sobs, holding me even tighter as she continued to speak in a broken voice, her scent of fear filling the room until it filled my lungs. It took me a moment to process what she’d said, but when I did, I wasn’t sure how to handle the information. Until I realized that Kate was still talking, her entire body tense and shaky and she clutched at me so tightly that it hurt. “I’m sorry. I know this wasn’t supposed to happen. I should’ve stayed in my dorm when I was in heat. I shouldn’t have called you or talked to you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Chloe, I’m sorry.” 

 

I don’t really know why I started laughing, but I did. Not uproariously, obviously. But I just started giggling, holding Kate close to me as I buried my face in her hair. Kate pulled away from me a little, her sobs fading as she sniffled, looking up at me with confusion written plainly on her face. But that only made me laugh more, forcing me to bury my face in her shoulder. 

 

“Wh-Why are you laughing?” She stammered, but I could hear the smile in her voice. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, my cheeks starting to hurt from smiling so much. 

 

“We’re gonna have a baby,” I said through my laughter, pulling away so that I could look into her eyes, probably smiling like a giant dork. “We… You’re…” That’s when it hit me. I was happy. Overwhelmingly so. So happy that my heart hurt and my face hurt from smiling, my eyes filling with tears of joy as I looked down at the omega that I loved with all my heart and the rest of my being, her tear streaked cheeks going a little pink as she started to smile. Kate had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and an even more beautiful heart and goddamnit I was so in love with her. How could this not be a good thing? 

 

She reached up, wiping my tears away gently before cupping my cheek and standing on her toes to kiss my cheek. I leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped me, pressing her finger to my lips. I felt my brows furrow at the gesture, confused at the denial. Kate just blushed, avoiding my eyes.

 

“Barf breath,” she said simply, making me laugh as I held her flush against me, giggling like a fool. 

 

“You’re so cute,” I managed to say through my giggles, covering her face in kisses. “And so goddamn amazing. Like… This is crazy, hella crazy but I… I’m so happy. We’re going to have a baby.” Kate smiled, biting my lip before nodding and taking my hand to press it against her tummy, making my heart skip a beat. 

 

“Whoops?” She said questioningly, making me laugh again before kissing her cheek. 

 

“I love you so much,” I said softly, smiling against her skin as I covered her face and neck in as many kisses as I could, holding her as close to me as I could.

 

“I love you too, Chloe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this one, I really enjoyed writing it lol. Let me know what you guys think in the comments and have an awesome day!


End file.
